Last Chance
by MightyDesoto
Summary: Shark finds himself in a bad situation where Paine has created a new weapon that could destroy the whole team. He finds himself in two situations, defeat paine and win over lioness but what happens we he gets pushed over the limit? sharkness
1. A Day Out

**_Sorry the chapter starts off slow but I guarntee i'll have you crying by the end!_**

* * *

The old aquarium sat on the edge of landmark city with the summer sun shining through its windows on the living room. In the living room Shark sat on the couch in blue shorts a white shirt under shirt with a blue cover shirt over it. He sat sprawled out on the couch flipping the channels on the TV with a bored expression on his face. 

Axle was behind the couch playing with a soccer ball and King was sitting at the table with a pile of hamburgers, fries, and various items drooling over his buffet. King opened his mouth and reached his hands greedily at the food when Lioness appeared beside him and stole the fries he was grabbing for. King scowled and glared at her as she walked away munching on _his_ fries. He pouted for a few more seconds then scarffed down the rest of the food sending bits all over the room.

Lioness plopped down on the couch a little ways from Shark and watched some of the TV. She put her feet on the table and sighed. Axel kept playing with his ball when he lost control of it and it flew across the room, both Shark and Lioness ducked and watched it fly towards the table.

It came straight at King and smacked him square in the back of his head pushing his face into a plate of ketchup covered fries before bouncing off. The room gasped and went silent as they watched King slowly raise his head, his face covered in ketchup with various fries stuck to his cheeks and forehead. The room exploded in laughter as King scowled at Axel steaming.

"Whoops sorry about that," Axel said as he shrugged his shoulders and put on a half-hearted smile.

Shark held his sides as he resumed his laying down position on the cushions of the couch. He wiped a tear form his eye and found himself gazing at Lioness. She was sitting with her legs to the side reading a book already over the French-fry accident. For some reason he just liked to look at her. Her brown skin and sparkling emerald/yellow eyes, something kept his gaze from straying away from her when there was a rush behind him and he noticed King rushing after Axle.

"Back off King!" Axle yelled as he darted around the room avoiding the arms of King that eagerly tried to snatch him out of the air.

"When I get my hands on you!" King yelled as he furiously chased Axle back and forth dodging the furniture around the room. Shark watched but his eyes once again were staring at Lioness, he felt a comforting complete feeling as he watched her.

Lioness felt a pair of eyes looking at her and she looked up from her book. Shark quickly blushed with an embarrassed smile and went back to watching TV. Lioness smiled as she felt her heart jump in her chest giving her the feeling that she needed to do something.

"Come on guys lets go test the new rides we got from Lee," she said as she got up from the sofa and headed across the room.

"I'm in," Shark said as he pushed off the cushions and put his arms behind his head, heading toward the door.

The dust cloud behind them seized and Axle and King both chimed together,

"Wait for me!"

While Axle and King untwined each other form the others grasp, Lioness went down a hall towards Hawks' room.

Hawk we're going to test the new vehicles! Vamos!

Hawk did a few last posses in front of the mirror with whip like action and winked at the mirror while he pointed at his reflection before heading down the hall.


	2. Warehouse

Three bikes flew out of the garage followed by Sharks yellow dragster. Hawk flew over head on his jet pack above the rest of the crew. Kings communicator broke in as the group weaved in and out of traffic. Lioness was in front followed by Axle, King, and then Shark.

"I got a cool place for us to check out," Hawk said as he buzzed around in the air.

"Rely?" broke in Lioness, "last time we went to your cool place we ended up in the middle of a swamp,"

"Well it's not my fault that they blocked the only road letting in," Hawk said crossing his arms at her in the air.

"Hey guys let's go-," Axle started but broke off as he skidded to a halt on the outskirts of town "in there,"

Everyone halted and Hawk landed beside Axle looking upon the building. Axle took of his helmet and walked towards a rundown ware house. It sat on a graveyard like terrain and there seemed to be a mist hanging around its' edges. Broken glass reflected the little light that covered the old building; an open window creaked back in forth in the wind.

"Come on guys lets check it out, this place is rumored to be haunted." Axle said as he started to walk towards the abandoned building waving his hands for them to follow.

King and everyone else took off their helmets and placed them on their bikes and wandered over in Axles' direction.

"I don't know, it looks dangerous," Hawk said as he felt a chill up his spine and watched the creepy window open and close.

"Yeah right like some creepy ghost is gona getcha!" Shark said as he waved his hands in the air around Hawks head.

"Oh come on it wouldn't hurt just to look inside," King admitted as he followed Axle through the dusty ground kicking it up into the air.

The rest of the team exchanged glances and shrugged moving towards the dark warehouse. Shark hung around Hawk, blowing on his neck and flailing his arms around while he made crazy faces teasing him about the ghosts. Lioness gazed back and lifted an eyebrow at the two and Shark stopped pestering Hawk laughing as he fell to the back of the group. Everyone pressed forward towards the abandoned building, Axle in front Shark in back.

The warehouse was old and dark with broken and bared windows, not even weeds grew around the remains of the ancient memory. The wood was rotten and Shark felt a strange tingle follow his spine giving him a shiver. He stopped while everyone walked inside and he turned around to find out what caused him the feeling. There was nothing behind him but an empty yard and their rides. He scratched his head and walked inside unaware of the silver eyes in the top window glaring down at him.

* * *

Shark had lost the group and he just strolled around looking in open doorways

"Man just like me to get lost out of the group," he said raising his hands and putting his arms behind his head.

* * *

Hawk, Axle, and Lioness made there way around and eventually came to the assembly line and gazed at the open space.

"Man would you look at all this old stuff," King said looking at the line.

"If it was up to me, I would tear this junk heap down," Hawk said while he bent over to look at something at the ground. A rat jumped out of a hole and ran across his face, he jumped in the air and screamed as he fell back on his butt. Both Axle and King wanted to explode and then they did hooping and hollering, smacking their thighs and holding their sides from falling apart.

* * *

Above them a ledge over hung the assemble line. The silver eyes appeared from out of the shadows and looked down at the group. A figure revealed itself from the shadows along the wall and went to the edge of the railing. It just gazed down and jumped onto the rail in a crouch position and pulled a sword off of his back revealing the silver blade. He got ready to leap forward when something caught his attention and he held back. His acute senses picked up a sound farther away. He quickly jumped off the rail totally ignoring the teens underneath him. Something was where it shouldn't be.

* * *

Down below Lioness looked up at the railing, her instinct was giving her a bad vibe.

"I'm not liking this guys, lets get out of here," she said as she looked at the group when she noticed Shark was missing. "Where is Shark?" she asked slightly worried.

"You know I'm feeling something and I don't like it, lets hurry up and find Shark then get out of here," Hawk said.

They all nodded and went out of the assembly room.


	3. Here is where it starts

"Dude I'm going to be lost in here forever," Shark said as he scratched his head in the middle of a hallway with dozens of doors leading to other places. His yellow suit stood out against the old dark wood as he pushed his fingers through his blond hair.

"e-ni-me-ni-my-ni-mo," he said as he pointed to each door until he came upon a staircase.

He shrugged his shoulders and ascended the gloomy stairs. At the top he found himself in a dark hallway but something was out of place here, at the end of the corridor at the bottom of the only door, a light shown through the crack. Looking to his sides cautiously he crept towards the door and knelt beside a hole in the wall and looked through. On the other side of the door there was a lit control room with three people in it. Shark pressed his eye a little harder brushing his soft blond hair against the rotten wood. Voices came to his ear as he overheard the conversation going on inside the room.

"Gentlemen, I present to you my newest creation,"

Shark held his breath for Paine, Spida, and Flesh were in the control room.

"What does it do Paine?" Flesh asked rubbing a stubby finger against his puffball hairdo.

"This, my muscular friend will greatly enhance my touch of Pain. It is so powerful that it can even drain my victim of its energy. And I can't wait to use it on manning," Paine said as he slipped on one flexible metal glove onto his hand.

Paine squeezed his fist tight and the green light from his touch surged through the glove as the crunch of metal followed. Shark backed away from the door and got to his feet, he had to warn the others of Paines' new weapon especially Axle. He took a few steps and turned around but came face to face to a dark figure before him.

His brain couldn't react in enough time as the figure bent down and pulled both arms to one side and then forward pounding energy into Sharks stomach with the famous jo-lan movement. Time seemed to move in slow motion as his hands rushed into his stomach. Shark could feel the pressure and he was tossed into the air like a doll and he crashed through the wooden door shattering it to pieces. He hit the ground and rolled twice lying on his stomach a few feet in front of Paine. Pieces of wood littered the ground and dust clung to his suit quickly filling the air. Shark could feel extreme pain in his chest as his ribs felt like they shattered to pieces. He pushed himself to his knees keeping his head down looking at the ground trying to catch his breath. Dragon stepped through the remains of the door crushing splinters of wood.

"Axle and his partners are here, this one was outside the door," Dragon said as he crossed his arms looking at Shark.

"Well I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Paine chuckled as he crossed his arms and wickedly smiled at the teen in front of him. "Flesh if you don't mind," he said as he kept his gaze on the struggling teen.

Shark raised his pounding head and his pupils dilated when he saw the massive giant rushing towards him. Flesh brought his wrist and impacted his punch with his body. Shark emitted a short shout of pain as he soared across the room and smashed into the wall. He fell to the ground with pieces of wood and rusted nails falling onto his back.

Dust lingered in the air as Shark collapsed on his stomach. He felt his head spinning and his back felt like it had been stabbed hundreds of times. He felt the urge to pass out but he managed to push himself from the ground. He felt that his sides were bruised and he spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth and he groaned a bit as he pushed himself against the wall leaning on it for support. His vision kept going on and off as he heard the creak of footsteps coming closer. He weakly stood up against the wall and through the dimly lit room and his wired senses he saw the figure of Paine towering over him. He slightly raised his head listing to the pat of blood on the ground and his harsh breathes. His set of clothes was ripped and stained with blood on his chest. His chest wheezed up and down as he tried to retain oxygen from the dusty air.

"Axle and his friends are roaches," Paine said tightening his new glove.

Shark could only look upon the shadow of Pain towering in front of him only able to focus on his outline as he approached him.

"You have to kill them quickly or more will come."

Shark couldn't move as he saw Paines hand come closer and closer to his face.

"I was saving this for manning but he will have to wait,"

He took a quick breath and Paines hand covered his face grasping his head firmly running his fingers through his hair. His touch of Pain started to burn his mind. It felt like thousands of needles sticking in his face over and over again while his muscles tensed and severe cramps and charley horses filled his body. The green light blinded his eyes as he reached up and grabbed Paines wrist and desperately tried to remove the hand from his face. He yanked and pulled tightening his grip trying to rip the hand away from him but it wouldn't move.

He felt suffocated as his muscles started to stop working and his fingers loosened their grip on Paines hard arm. Pain smiled as he watched the blonds' strength start to give way. Spida and Flesh watched in horror as the teens arms fell limply against his side under the immense pain he was going through. In the shadows of the green light Dragon watched the teen in disgust at what an unfair advantage the blond was at. He even almost stopped Paine from unleashing his horror. Paine tightened his grip and broadened his smile. He raised Shark of the ground holding him higher so his feet didn't touch the ground. He laughed out loud and looked upon Shark releasing all of his fury for manning upon him.

"Since Manning's not here then you will be the first to experience my new pain, but I think I can manage."

Dragon quickly put his hand on his belt as Paine raised the boy.

_This is not right_ he said as Paine lowered him

"Just a little longer and you will be removed, permanently,"

Dragon pulled out a dagger from his pocket and flung it across the room towards Pain. The dagger skimmed Pains' hand and the green light stopped and he released Shark. Shark fell to the ground unconscious with a moan and Paine grabbed his hand and glanced at Dragon.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled as he glared at him with death written in his eyes.

"I can not let you do this to him," Dragon replied looking at Shark.

"Since when did you give a dam of Manning and his friends?" Paine shouted putting a foot onto Sharks slightly bleeding back. Dragon just glared and put a hidden dagger back into his belt keeping his silence. He slipped into the shadows never breaking eye contact with Paine.

"Hmpf," Spida said as he crossed his arms. Flesh just looked back and forth from Paine and the shadows. Paine glared at the shadows until he lost where Dragon was and sharpened his eyes looking down at Shark and hand. He tightened his fist and no longer had the smile on his face but pure rage and one of Manning's friends at his disposal.

* * *

_**I hope this one was good, this is where the fun begins! haha! My lacrosse season is now over and I will have more time to write so go me. **_

_**hopefully i'll have another chapter up in a short time for you guys.**_


	4. Reunited

Lioness, Hawk, Axle, and King slowly walked through a similar corridor as they glanced through each door while once in a while calling Sharks name.

"Man where is that fool," King said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"He has to turn up sooner or later," Lioness said as they continued though the dim hallway.

The group stopped and Axle put his hands on his waist and sighed.

"I wish he would hurry up, this is taking up a lot of time,"

Hawk bent over and kicked a piece of rubble then came back up.

"I mean we could just leave him and come back later," he said.

The group stopped and glared, especially Lioness whose' eyes turned cold to him. Hawk broke out a sweat and lackadaisically smiled shrugging his shoulders, slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Lioness walked to the side in a huff at Hawk.

_The nerve of him_ she thought as she found herself at the bottom of a staircase. She looked up the dark way and saw that the shadows were thick and not even a trace of light could be seen. It just sat there alone with itself against the old rotting wood shielding its secrets. She felt a shiver go up her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. With one last glance she backed away from the dark passage. She went and stood next to Axle as he noticed that she seemed conscious of something.

"Lioness what wrong?" Axle asked her as the rest of the group came around. With all eyes on her she felt uneasy and fumbled her words a bit. She was not acting like herself.

"I-I," she began when a loud crash above them sent dust and fungus showering them breaking off her words.

"Shark," They yelled together.

Axle followed where the crash came from heading up the staircase with the others behind. Lioness felt empowered from the sudden crash, she wanted, needed to find Shark and just see his face again. They flew down the dark hallway and Axle pushed through the remains of the door that seemed pieced together as if it was already broken. Everyone filled in beside one another at the front of the dimly lit control room. Axle narrowed his eyes at Paine in front of him with Flesh and Spida alongside him.

"Paine," he whispered.

"Well good for you to join us manning," Paine said with a grin.

Paine bent down and grabbed Shark by the shirt holding him up.

"Looking for this,"

"Let him go Paine," King said as he took a step forward, even though he didn't like Shark that much he wanted him to be safe.

"Well since you all are so eager to see your defeat, Flesh, Spida take them out," he called to the goons beside him.

Both sides charged forward jumping into the battle. Flesh met with King and Hawk madly swinging his dumbbell towards them. King ducked and Hawk flew overhead dodging the attack then going for the strike. Hawk distracted Flesh while King was clear for a straight attack. He sucker punched the giant mass of human sending him tumbling backwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" King called cracking his knuckles and going in again.

Lioness dodged left and right avoiding the sharp metal legs coming at her.

"Stay still!" Spida said as he charged forward jabbing at her. She felt the wall appear behind her and quickly glanced at it through the corner of her eye. He had her pinned, but not for long. He stabbed and made contact…..with the wall that is.

Lioness slid under the spider legs with a smile on her face. She pounced up and did a flip in the air before smashing her foot on Spidas' back. He fell to the ground in a heap with dizzy eyes as Lioness stood above him with crossed arms and put some hair behind her ears before going to help King and Hawk with Flesh. Axle lunged forward at Paine after he dropped Shark to the floor with his slightly silver eyes.

Punch, jab, kick, dodge the two moved as fast as sparrows using each others movements to hurt each other. Paine saw an opening and took it punching Axle in the face. Axle fell to the ground and his team filled up behind him. Paine ran to the desk and grabbed a round object from the desk.

"Sorry to disappoint you Manning but we have other plans," Paine said as he saluted the crew. He raised whatever it was he took from the desk and threw it on the floor. On contact it exploded sending the team flying against the walls.

* * *

_**Ya I know it's kindof short but the way I wrote it made it either be to long or to short and thats why i'm putting up two chapters today!**_


	5. Inferno

_**I know this is EXTREMLY short but that is why I put two chapters up instead of one. haha!**_

* * *

Fire broke out everywhere catching the dead wood on fire instantly. Smoke quickly filled the room as the team sat up coughing trying to get some air. Lioness shielded her eyes from the heat and managed to see Paine jump threw the near window followed with his two lackeys. The crackle and popping of wood and fire filled the air as the team stood up looking for a way out.

Suddenly beside them some dry wood exploded sending deadly shards in all directions. Lioness could feel her Flesh being burned but she only looked for one thing ignoring her pain, Shark. She raised her arms and protected her face from the intense red flames and saw the ceiling beams above them crash down. She screamed and jumped away from a beam that had snapped right above them.

She felt her head spin but her heart raced as she saw a beam fall right next to Shark covering him in sparks. Through the smoke her lungs burned as she made her way to sharks' side. Sweat covered her ashy face as she knelt beside him. Axle and the rest rushed forwarded but where stopped short by another ceiling post.

They couldn't get to her through the flames and she motioned for them to get out as fast as they could. That was the only thing that they could do at the time, so with regrets the team ran out of the burning warehouse leaving Shark and Lioness behind. Lioness pushed Shark on the back trying to awaken him, but he just laid there when she started to pick him up hanging his arm over her shoulder. Shark groaned as the movements felt like torture. His eyes became clearer as he weakly looked around the glowing red room.

"Let's get out of here," he heard Lioness say over the crackling of wood and flames.

Shark grunted and they rushed out of the room. Half of the warehouse was now on fire engulfed in Paines fury. They made their way through the door when they looked through the once dark hallway. It was a tunnel of fire striping the wood and turning it to ashes around them. Shark managed to hang on at a jog throughout the ware house.

Ashes stuck to his soft hair as the heat pummeled their faces making it harder for him to concentrate. Pains new touch drained every bit of energy and had a lasting effect upon him. Every step grew heavier as he started to slip off of Lioness' shoulders. She quickly grabbed and adjusted him, she was worried for she was almost dragging him out of the inferno.

Shark could only see the fire as he pushed his body to the limit, he just wanted to rest. Lioness quickly evaded the sparks and splintering wood when she came to the door leading to the cars. It was on fire and the handle was twice as hot as the flames surrounding it. She narrowed her eyes and kicked down the door.


	6. Last Chance

Shark felt a vibrating motion and the rush of wind through the rips in his yellow suit where he was cut and burned. He opened his eyes and saw the road flying by under him. He was holding on something in front of him and he loosened his grip.

"Stay strong Shark," Lioness said through her helmet communicator to him. She pulled his arms back around her waist.

He found that he was riding with Lioness on her MTX 9000 and he adjusted his diver like helmet and tightened his grip. Something was wrong he figured, something was horribly wrong if he hadn't got his strength back by now and especially if he could barely keep consciousness. He felt even dizzier than before and with Paines dangerous new glove he had trouble holding onto Lioness' slim stomach.

But there was another thing that was wrong, they were riding to fast to just be going home plus the group was spread out from each other. He suddenly felt his body jerk to the side as the bike swerved to the side and an explosion replaced their previous position. The surge of energy hit the two and they almost fell off of the bike. A bridge came close and they burned rubber crossing the immense river below them. More and more explosions followed jarring his head making him wince.

He looked ahead and saw Axle and King avoiding the same explosions. He glanced to a nearby car and saw Spida riding it to attack the others and he knew they were running from Paine. Cars exploded left and right while suspension wires snapped and crashed flying around like giant metal whips strong enough to easily cut a person in two. One wire came close and they swerved to the side right into a bomb throwing Shark and Lioness from the MTX.

Lioness rolled into the side of the car but Shark soared through the air and started to skid across the broken pavement, getting cuts and gashes from the broken rubble on the road. He suddenly felt the road disappear and on instinct he reached out in front of him grabbing the metal striping from the side off the bridge. His legs dangled below over the waters and the wind tried to push him off. The bridge itself was cracked and the thin strips of metal he was holding, his lifeline, was starting to bend under his weight getting ready to drop him into the river.

He felt extreme pain as his muscles burned and his head swayed back and forth, he could only hear his pounding breaths while more explosions were seen from over head. It was taking all of his strength to keep from falling into the artic waters. And his worst fear came true the metal in his left hand snapped sending shards of metal tumbling to the ground at least seven stories high above water. All his weight transferred to his right arm and he yelped. His body grew heavy as gravity worked against him. Sharks mind tried to stay conscious as it faded in and out but there was so much light and sound that he started to sweat. The darkness started to creep around his eyes as his support for his left arm was completely gone letting him dangerously dangle over the edge. He wanted to be saved, he didn't want to die now, not now, he still had something worth living for! He shut his eyes from the light of a near explosion and two of his fingers lost there grip.

_Its so hard_ he quietly whispered to himself, even his thoughts were weak. _So…hard._

The metal under his right arm bent almost vertical and blood dripped off his hand and he heard the pat of it onto his helmet. The metal creaked as he knew there was nothing left to support him.

_I…Lioness….._ he could only think of one thing, and that was keeping him from passing out. But even his dreams couldn't save him from the pain in his mind and body.

And just like that the metal sharply bent and snapped releasing Shark to the waters below. He tried to yell then stopped when two green hands grabbed onto his right wrist. He mustered enough strength to fling his left arm to grab the hands of Lioness. He could see through her tinted helmet to the sharp eyes that brimmed with tears.

"I'm here Shark, hold on," she called.

He could barely hear her through the explosions and the pounding of his own heart. He felt so tired, so weak.

"_I-,_" he managed to say softly as he saw the tears fall from her emerald eyes onto the front of her helmet. She was bending over as far as she could to hang onto him.

"_I-can't….hold on_," he whispered.

"Hang on Shark! Hang on!" she screamed to him desperately trying to pull the blond back to the safe ground next to her.

And like hands through smoke, Sharks' hands fell out of hers and he fell through time itself towards the fatal waters below. He looked towards Lioness and saw her scream his name as he managed to gaze at her one last time with his horribly frightened eyes, he would finally be able to rest…..he splashed into the waters creating waves to crash upon the banks and was lost from sight in the depths of the river.

"SSHHHAARRKKK!" Lioness screamed as she reached down towards the slowly falling figure. Her voice choked and her heart jumped into her throat choking her as she felt the warm tears stream down her face. Shark was gone.

She felt something jerk her back but she pushed forward ready to jump into the depths to save Shark. She could still clearly see his frightened blue eyes lovingly gaze at her. She ravenously kicked and ripped at the arm pulling her back, if she jumped in now she could save him! She was gently tossed into the ground and she looked behind her and saw the piece of bridge she was just on crumble and fall into the river. She noticed Axle standing above her helping her to her feet. She turned towards him and freely cried sputtering her broken words that were filled with broken tears.

"Shark's gone," she said as she looked deep into Axles face. Axle widened his eyes and felt a pain in his heart.

But Paine suddenly appeared above them flying with his jetpack and he tossed a bomb directly towards the two. Axle grabbed Lioness and he jumped out of the way landing on the ground. Hawk fell in front of them with his jet pack smoking and King rushed over to help.

"Axle we have to use that new device Lee gave us!" Hawk yelled as Axle took out a diamond like piece of metal.

"But it's never been tested!" King said holding back Axles hand.

"Now's a good time to try!" Axle yelled as he tossed the diamond at the feet of the approaching Flesh, Spida, and Paine. It lit up and sent a large spotlight in the air. Paine reeled back from the light and every one covered their eyes. White light enveloped them and everything went dark.

* * *

**_please review! _**

**_It is what keeps me going!_**


	7. Fallen

Lioness pushed herself off the ground and put her hand to her spinning head. She cleared her thoughts and shockingly gazed at the damage the new weapon had caused. Various cars were overturned, many were black from exploding and a few were still on fire. The air was filled with smoke and dust as the bridge hung together in pieces. Pavement was torn from the ground leaving piles and holes every where; even small mountain like ridges pried themselves from the ground. The bridge cords now hung limply slightly moving with the wind. Sirens filled the air as she saw medics rushing towards her.

The others started to wake moaning and holding various parts of their body. Her brain jumped into action and she shoved the medics away and made herself jog through the rubble and pain towards a hunk of missing bridge. She looked down falling to her knees hoping to see the figure of Shark ready to be pulled up,

_How long have we been knocked out maybe he is still there! _She thought to herself.

But not a trace of him was found. Then looking down for his bobbing figure in the water she found cold murky water rushing past the bridge. Looking to the banks for his figure her heart fell out of her chest as a rescue crew dotted the sand empty-handed. Ignoring what reality told her she looked back over the water and ripped off her helmet letting the tears drop down to the river.

"SHARK!" she yelled sorely, her voice giving up cracking with tears as her heart prevented her from actually yelling, leaving it to trail off to a whisper.

Sniffling some discharge from her nose she noticed that her green suit was burned and the pant legs were totally gone and her arms where covered in blood. More medics came to her side but she viciously pushed them away and sprang to her feet blindingly running to anywhere she could. She bumped into Hawk and looked at his dirty face and his into hers. He saw her emotional distress and she rushed forward into his arms crying into his chest grabbing his shirt coughing and crying uncontrollably. He pulled his arms around her and lowered his head, the truth came to his mind as he looked back to the river, closed his eyes, and let a small tear run down his face leaving a stain upon his cheek.


	8. Alone in the shadows

Lioness laid in her bed curled in her comforters with wide open eyes. She gazed out her window looking at the moonlight hit the glass and leave a slight shadow; the clear sky behind made the stars shine brighter keeping her awake.

Just a few hours ago they had returned home and waited on the rescue team. As she opened the door, all she got from them were bowed heads. They had not found shark in the river. Lee came over that night and comforted the team but a gloomy tone filled the room. She couldn't understand how the others would be able to sleep knowing that down the hall sharks' room was empty.

She flipped over turning her back on the moonlight. Her mind kept running over and over again the memories on the bridge, sharks figure rolling over the edge, his arms vanishing from the side, his tight grip loosen on her arm and his clear eyes staring into hers until they were lost. She pressed her head into her pillow, the moonlight even though it was pure and clear it reminded lioness of shark in a way. She moaned and rolled around trying every position possible to get comfortable.

Nothing was working so she just looked at the ceiling. Her room was still and quiet as night made its rounds putting people to sleep. The clock beside her bed clicked signifying it was midnight. She looked at it and sighed, this night was dragging on forever. She tightly grabbed the sheets and threw them off of her. She slipped on pants over the shorts she was sleeping in and grabbed a coat to put on over her tank top. She rushed out of her room and slipped out of the door softly closing it behind her.

**********

* * *

**

On his face shark felt a soft pat of water break on his cheek. Opening his eyes he only saw darkness surrounding him and a small dim light directly above him. He went to try to sit up when his left arm, right leg, and chest would not move. He started to panic and when strangely enough he noticed a stream of bubbles come form his mouth outside his helmet.

Another drop of water fell onto his face. Quickening his breathe, bubbles, water, a freezing light weight feeling around him, he was underwater! He struggled but calmed himself down, he was in bad situations before but this was worse much worse. On his stomach, arm, and leg were pieces of metal and bridge holding him at the bottom of the river.

His diver helmet allowed him to breathe as more bubbles broke out through the calm waters. But the thing that was keeping him from drowning was starting to fall apart. A large crack down the middle of his helmet streaked across his vision, another drop of water shattered on his cheek and ran down his face. He sat there running through his thoughts thinking of what to do, in a crisis situation it is kind of hard to think.

He grabbed the metal holding his stomach and pushed it off feeling a great relief of pressure making it easier for him to breathe. He managed to pull his right arm out of a pile of rubble and he could feel his body start to slowly lift off of the river bed. He took a breather and watched a water droplet leak through his helmet for he was now standing up straight. His chest burned with every breath and he could feel the moisture on his face from breathing through his helmet.

"What time is it? How long was I knocked out?"

He put his hand to his helmet as he bobbed in place still being held down by his leg. Few fish swam around and he noticed a slight red haze around the area he was previously trapped in. He then looked at his leg and saw they were ripped, stained with blood, and burned. Blood hung around and it made him feel dizzy, he had lost so much blood that it caused him to feel nauseous.

But he felt slightly better for letting his muscles rest, Paines' touch had faded from his muscles at least. But he shivered and realized how cold he really was, the river water was freezing and he would catch hypothermia very, very, soon if he didn't already have it. Shark felt frozen and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself through the waters. The rips in his suit had let the water touch his bare skin making it give him more drag against the current forcing him to use the little energy he had.

"Dude it's cold," he shuddered keeping his voice low.

He looked up towards the shimmering water and he pushed the rubble holding him down off of his foot listening to the echoing clack it made. Shark looked around and saw the dark murky waters surrounding him and felt a strange sense. He pushed forward heading towards the surface, the straining feeling once again filled his muscles and he realized how tired he really was. The light grew brighter and he broke the surface of the river sending crystal droplets sprinkling the river.

He looked up and saw the moon and he tensed up, afraid he was lost for days. He looked around for any type of direction and he noticed the one double white light from ontop of the remaining bridge, the only light that was around. The current pushed against him and he saw the shadows of the bank coming closer to him as he made his way across the dark waters. Using all of his strength he fought against the current to get to the bank. He let his legs fall and he ran into the sandbank. He tried to stand out of the water and he managed to hang over with his arms dangling soaking wet as he hunched his back.

He lifted his heavy arms and pulled off his broken helmet letting the cold wind blow across his face and rustle his blond hair. He walked a little further until the weight got to him and he fell to his knees bending over himself as small waves crashed against his legs. He coughed once and his mind went to turn off as his brain wanted to sleep. It was dark around him as he started to fall asleep with the waves crashing against his legs like a lullaby. He sighed and felt himself fall forward as he fell asleep in exhaustion.

But as the waves crashed against the sandy bank, strangely enough shark never felt himself touch the sand, and only an imprint of his helmet was left upon the river bank.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everybody! It's about time fanfiction put an A.T.O.M category up. **_

_**I am actually going to make another atom fic and i've kind of started on it. Its going to be kind of a more drama type thing but it is going to be really good! I already wrote the really sad part and it is so awesomeI cried myself!**_


	9. Unsuspected Return

The marine building was quiet all around the house as the team, except for two, slept soundly in their beds. Axle was on his back when a light flashed at the bottom of his second story window. He grimaced and sat up in bed while rubbing his eyes and yawning. Down below on the first floor (the garage and vehicle testing arena) he heard the rumble of an engine and it cut off.

"Who would be up at this time of night?" he said swinging his legs over the side and looking at the clock on the wall. Its' slow ticking clicked as another minute rolled by making it 1:15 in the morning. Curious he stepped across the short carpet, opened his door and walked into the common room. He stood there in the emptiness with a white undershirt and boxers. King came up beside him to his right dragging his feet, wearing a white shirt and pants. Hawk came next after hearing the engine and shut of the garage door.

"What's going on?" hawk asked raising his arms stretching.

He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants in a silk type material, both king and Axle looked at him with a funny eye.

"What?" he questioned as if he was doing something wrong shrugging his shoulders.

There was a light hum and they looked across the room towards the elevator.

"Someone's coming," Axle said at a whisper keeping his eyes on the door.

There was a ping and the dim light of the elevator appeared at the bottom of the door. The three just stood looking and waiting when the two doors pulled apart and reviled who or what was inside of it.

"Lioness!" Axle said running towards the elevator at a full sprint followed by king and hawk. They jumped over the couch and approached her but when they all got close they froze in place with dropped jaws. Lioness struggled out of the elevator holding a bruised and broken shark around the stomach and with his arm over her shoulder.

"What-what-how-this-," hawk fumbled as he gazed at shark.

Shark was obviously knocked out with his head bending over. His suit was ripped and torn with burned marks over his legs and upper body, not to mention he was absolutely soaking wet.

"Don't just stand there," lioness said trying to get a better grip on shark who started to slip off of her, "help me!"

"Tell us what's going on first!" king said utterly shocked so his common sense was not working, like wise with Axle and hawk.

They moved out of her way as she headed across the room.

"no time, call the ambulance," she said.

Hawk went forward and grabbed the cordless punching the numbers while gazing upon sharks bruised form shocked for he thought he would never see him again.

**

* * *

_Thanks for all of the reviews! you guys make me feel special, this is my first piece that many people enjoyed!_**


	10. Bandaged

The group sat outside in the living room, Axel on the couch, king at the table and hawk by the window. Shark had been asleep for a day and each person was lost in their own thoughts thinking about last night. But as the hours passed less and less people filled the room fading away to somewhere else. But one figure stayed constant in the common room, lioness stayed awake watching sharks door and the random doctors going in and out. The doctors couldn't bring him to the hospital because they were afraid sharks' ribs were broken but they found out they were only badly bruised. It was late morning around 10:30 and lioness decided to get a drink from the kitchen and with dragging feet she left the couch.

Inside the room shark lay on his bed the top half of his stomach and lower chest were wrapped in bandages. His ankle and shin of his right leg and the forearm of his left arm were also tightly bandaged. He sleepily opened his eyes and naturally looked around him. He was in his room and two people were with him, one doctor was looking at a clip board and the other was doing something to his leg. Shark heard the rip of cloth and he saw the doctor rip open his bottom pant let.

"Dude!" shark shouted becoming fully awake and paranoid pushing his legs away from the doctor.

The room bustled as faint shouts and crashes came within sharks' room. Lioness bent back from the kitchen and cocked her head at the strange noises. She cautiously came outside with a box of snacks and looked down the hall at sharks bedroom door. There were a few more crashes when the door flung open and shark stumbled outside facing his back to her. He kept backing up blocking the few things that were being flung at his head.

"Dudes sorry about the equipment!" shark said batting a roll of wrap away that came to close to his face.

Lioness stood there and watched him come close when he turned around right into her body. Shark looked shocked for a second as lioness' body suddenly appeared against him. Lioness just looked upon him as their bodies were just centimeters from touching. She first noticed the bandages were wrapped around his torso but she noticed more and more things uncontrollably. She saw his abbes through some of the wrappings. His muscular yet lean chest with slightly tannish smooth skin.

He had visible deltoids and biceps and his hair was a shiny blood and extra soft while she gazed at his sparkling blue eyes. His calves could clearly be seen as his once yellow suit was completely ruined. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were ripped into shorts in order for the doctors to clean sharks wounds. His pant slightly leaning to one side hanging on his hip showing a little bit of his boxers. Lioness just looked drooling over shark, she had never seen him like this before, he was a total hottie! Shark grimaced and bent a little closer to an unmoving lioness. He laughed slightly and took to box of food away from her, when he bummed into her the sharp corner of the box went into his aching ribs. He snatched away the box and stepped back from lioness smiling giving her her space. Shark noticed her face and looked at her in a confused way.

"Are you alright dude," shark asked holding the box in his two hands playing with the corners. Lioness felt like falling to the floor as she shook away her gaze and hastily turned her back to him with flushed cheeks.

"Ya I'm good, it's just, I thought you were still sleeping. I'm glad you're feeling better." She stumbled looking at everything except him to calm herself down.

Shark looked at her back and went to say something when the elevator door opened with hawk, king, and Axel in it. They were chatting and king smacked the back of Axels head and the three started laughing. They looked up from what they were fooling around with and stopped laughing. Their faces lit up at the sight of shark and they broke out smiling.

"Shark!" they all yelled together rushing forward at him. Lioness turned back around at shark so the others wouldn't know anything was out of place. Lioness noticed that something was wrong with shark, he started to step back with his hands forwards as if he was trying to stop something from coming at him. Three bodies flew by lioness and she saw hawk, king, and Axel surround shark talking and trying to see all of his wounds.

Lioness took a sigh of relief and put her hands on her hips resuming to her normal self transferring her weight to one leg watching the crowd of people. Sharks hands and head appeared out of the dust cloud randomly and the crowd quickly dispersed. Axel jumped on the couch while hawk and king ran to the kitchen leaving shark on the floor. Shark laid on his back dizzy from the sudden rush of people but returned to normal as lioness stood over him.

"Well then," shark said looking up to her as if he was saying 'that was a little much for me'. Lioness chuckled and grabbed shark under the arms and helped him to his feet.

* * *

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews! And No the drama is only starting! _**

**_I'm kindof at a stop though, I know how i want to end this story but i can't figure out how to get there! Oh it's so annoying. I need to find a why for two people to argue, someone to say no, somewherefor something toget hurt, and..whoops almost gave it away. Almost caught me off guard there. So i don't know ifthe storyis going to get better or worse from here on out but the action will continue trust me._**

**_You only think you now what is going to happen o.0_**


	11. Torn between the two

About a week passed over landmark city as the group hung around their favorite spots. Shark walked into an empty common room with kaki shorts and a blue shirt over his wrapped chest. He blew a pink bubble from his mouth looking around the room with his hands in his pockets. With a pop the bubble broke and shark went around looking for some means of life. He went first to Axels' room and saw him meditating on the floor.

"yo dude want to test the new boards with me?" he asked.

Axel flinched from the sudden sound and made an angry face. (His back was facing shark so he couldn't see it).

"No shark, I'm busy," Axel replied returning to his meditation.

"Oh alright," shark said scratching his head and heading out of the doorway.

He walked back across the hallway and saw lioness brush past him. Feeling that lioness would like to do something he put on a smile rushed to her side.

"Hey lioness," he began to say.

"Can't talk shark me and Axel are doing something," she responded quickening her pace.

Shark froze and gazed at her receding back.

"Late for what?" his words were lost as she rounded the corner and went into Axels room. Shark quickly hid behind a door and watched as Axel walked with lioness to the elevator. After they left shark scowled and went back to the empty room. He sighed and lowered his head looking at his bare toes under his sandal straps.

_What are they doing together_ shark thought looking towards the empty elevator with a slightly broken heart. Shark didn't even bother going to king because he didn't really like him and hawk was, well hawk was hawk. He let out another sigh and slowly walked over to the stairs not even bothering to chew his gum anymore. He started to descend the stairs to the hanger rolling over his thoughts.

"What is she doing with Axel…..Axel of all people?"

* * *

Lioness was sitting under a maple tree with axel in front of her. Her legs were sprawled out in front of her and she rested an elbow on her knee. She watched axel move back and forth in the grass practicing his Jo-lan. She sighed and smiled, both catching the others eye before returning back to what each other was thinking.

He did some kicks and a spin move getting caught up in the moment. Her eyes followed his movements but something kept tugging her thoughts away from him. Lioness shifted her position and got up to spare with axel getting bored of just sitting around. Axel smiled and whipped around throwing some punches at her. Lioness easily dodged pushing away using the axels' own force against him. Seeing her opportunity she did a back flip over his head and brought her arm around. Axel flinched as her arm stopped a few inches away from his face.

"whoo, good job lioness," he said smirking and backing away to get some distance before returning to his stance.

"Thanks all that practice is paying off," she responded sharpening her gaze and bending low, she breathed a little heavier and they did a stand off on the outside of the building.

The wind brushed by rustling her clothes and hair never blinking away. It was a perfect day to be outside but in the distance rain clouds loomed over head. Rain threatened the next few days so she figured she would go out and enjoy it while she could. Axel had asked her to come and she agreed with nothing else to do.

_Axel is a great fighting partner, he is protective, strong, not that bad looking _she thought to herself. But there it was again that tugging in her chest. _Then why can't I stop thinking about shark_?

Yeah axel was hot and could keep his cool but he didn't laugh as much and was always caught up with dealing with Paine. She liked the enjoyment of laughing it helped release the enormous amount of stress this job could hold. She laughed to herself thinking about sharks' goofyness, yet whenever there was trouble he could be just as serious…

Axel jumped forward and lioness gasped slightly caught off guard, her smile wore down and she mechanically blocked and punched trying to clear her mind of the two. She whisked around, axels' foot grazing a few strands of her hair.

_Both were so different, but they both had a part of her that she enjoyed. The problem was, which one did she like better?_

She shook awake at the feeling of a hand on her wrist, lioness quickly dropped her stance and stood back from axel.

"What's wrong lioness, you seem out of it?" axel said hanging his arms against his sides.

The storm clouds suddenly appeared above them as lioness turned away from him the wind grazing her face.

"sorry, I'm just thinking of something, oh! That reminds me I had promised king I would help him with his weight training. I'll have to catch ya later axel!" lioness darted towards her bike, it was only a five minute ride to the building. She waved back and watched as axel resumed his training even if the sky was cloudy. Before taking off she looked at him her thoughts flooding her judgment.

_Guys are so stressful_, she thought before flicking down her helmet and revving the engine. Riding always felt good to her. She drove off towards the building wondering if king really needed help to train weights or was that excuse actually a way to get away from axel? She shook her head and concentrated on the road, right now she didn't want any guy in her thoughts.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's kind of slow, but I need an introduction to what's going to happen next. I think we all know what's coming! Or do we? Haha!**_

_**Well this was my last half prewritten chapter so I'm hoping it won't take to long to get the next one up, I'm kind of a lazy writer. Oh and a special thanks to Shadow of dusk, you jogged my brain back into place so now I can finish my story! **_

_**Love the reviews thanks for your thoughts!**_


	12. Stress builds

Shark dove into the pool letting the water flow across his body making him cut through the water like a fish. The pool was where he was usually found whenever the team wasn't testing vehicles or going after Paine. He splashed up for a breathe and dove back down again before just floating around in the middle of the pool thinking. Letting a few bubbles escape from his lips he pushed off the bottom floor and slowly let his head and nose above water. He gazed forward with some blonde hair in his eye. He wadded in circles and eventually sighed and floated on his back. Shark looked up at he ceiling, his thoughts raced around lioness.

_I never did thank her for saving my life_

He let out another sigh and flipped over coasting under water before hitting the side of the pool. Shark pulled half his body over the side edge next to an object of some sort. Kicking his feet back and forth to keep him steady he reached and grabbed the fin like gauntlets. He put the first one on and the second one. It was a pair of gauntlets that wrapped around his forearms, on the side was a fin and a small tube that came into his hand for him to grab. Mr. Lee had given some new diving equipment for them to test and of course shark was the first one to do it. Clicking on the last clasp he snatched up his diver helmet and dove back under water. He chuckled and looked at the gauntlets.

"How do these work again?" he asked himself bobbing up and down under water. He looked at the button in his hands and pressed the red one. He suddenly jerked forward speeding off around the pool propelled forward by the tubes. The only thing shark managed to say was a loud,

"yyyaaahhoooo!"

It was suddenly cut short as the pool wall came into view. With terrified yet excited eyes shark screamed and turned his hands quickly swerving out of the way. It was like he was riding a mini sub as jets of air pushed out from the tubes close to the arm. Shark pressed the blue button this time and stopped speeding around like a mad fish.

The tube switched sides and shot an air torpedo to the wall. It whizzed through the water pushing shark away from it as it left. There was a sudden crash and rumble through the water. Shark flinched with a smile on his face looking at the area the torpedo was headed. There was a giant dent in the concrete pool, good thing it was underground. Shark sheepishly smiled and went to the waters surface.

"Whoops," was all he managed to say. He back stroked to the side of the pool hanging onto the edge. He pulled off his helmet letting the cool air of the pool area graze his face.

"I wonder if lioness would want to come speed around with me?" he asked looking at the ceiling and scratching his head.

"Well I hope so," shark said smiling and pulling himself out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and patted down his smooth skin and blue swim trunks.

Shark went to take off the fins when he accidentally pressed a hidden button, the fins shrunk to the sides making it just look like a piece of metal around his forearm.

"Nice," he said examining his arms and rustling his hair with the towel making it look like a giant fuzz ball.

Shark headed across the side of the pool listening to the pat of his bare feet against the smooth surface. Grabbing his towel shark went to throw it in the dirty towel basket when he noticed it was already full. Without turning his body he looked at and took a deep sigh with a moan to follow. He slumped his shoulders and headed over to it.

"Dude, how did I get stuck with laundry?" he questioned taking all the towels out of the basket.

The pile went about to his head making his vision blocked and hard to see. He made is way to the stairs moaning some more and making sure he wouldn't trip up the stairs.

* * *

Lioness sat gazing out the window; she was bored out of her mind. It had been pouring down rain for four days straight and Paine seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. She watched the hundreds of rain drops slide off the glass window. She sat on a built in bench on the wall, all of this nothingness was driving her up a wall.

Not to mention being stuck inside with four boys constantly around her, yeah she was going crazy. She made a face at her reflection in the glass, adding to all the problems she still couldn't make up her mind about Axel and Shark. Just thinking about it gave her a headache as she closed her eyes and pushed her forehead into her hand before turning around to look at the living room.

She cocked her eyebrow at king and hawk who were sitting at the couch. They both were grabbing onto the same thing yanking back and forth until hawk won, waving the object in the air. Hawks face went cold as king pounced on him wrestling the object from him. Axel was at the table studying up on something ignoring the commotion around him, isolating himself from everybody.

The air was sharp and tension thick at any moment somebody would burst out in an argument. Lioness huffed and grabbed her laptop that was sitting next to her. At least now she could try to escape from the boys. She began to type in a journal snuggling close to the window trying to get calm from the sound of the rain.

* * *

_**Ya this chapter is just to show how tense everyone is getting, and the new equipment shark has IS going to come in later that's why I put it there. Well I hope you enjoyed it, the action will start kicking up soon, oh and not to mention the drama that is headed toward our good friend.**_

_**sigh, shark is so oblivious it makes me not want to show you the next chapter! TT it is going to be a really really good one to make up for this bad one. who knows i might put another one up later because i can't wait to see what you think about it!**_


	13. Shattered

Shark made it to the top of the stairs with the heap of clothes wobbling in place. A towel fell off and shark reached out his foot catching it on his ankle.

"Dudes, this is killing me," he said hopping forward and trying to toss the towel back onto the pile.

Shark peered around the pile trying to look for a clear path through the living room. The others looked on as shark strolled through the room. King suddenly appeared beside him.

"Yo shark!"

"Aaahh!" shark managed to say jumping at the sound of kings' voice.

Some towels fell off and shark went to pick them off the floor when he saw Kings' feet.

"yo dude," he grunted trying to pick up the other towels without letting the rest fall.

King scratched his chin and smiled at shark.

"Since your headed over that way could you drop off my CDs in my room? Thanks,"

King dumped the CDs onto shark.Shark yelped and managed to grab the CDs, putting some in his mouth and sticking them through the towels.

"While you're at it could you put this in the kitchen," hawk said appearing behind shark and tapping him on the shoulder.Shark jumped again unable to tell hawk no with the CDs in his mouth. He suddenly felt a smoothie in his hand.

"gahh awk, ait!" shark tried to say but the people had disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

Shark tried to juggle all of the objects stumbling around trying not to step on various objects placed around the floor. He tried to walk softly when he stepped on a ball that was lying on the floor. Shark slipped and lost his balance, he yelped as the pile of stuff tilted over towards the table. He came to close and didn't see axels' foot sticking out from the table.

* * *

Lioness held a fist in the air her nerves about to snap. Hawk and king wouldn't stop bickering about childish things and axel wouldn't do anything to stop them still caught up in his work. She had been working on a subject she was interested in and had finally found that one in a million page. She looked up and saw shark walking along with laundry. 

Lioness sort of scowled while looking at him, _why does he always have to do things in the most complicated way possible_? She didn't mean to, it was just that she couldn't stand anybody or anything at the moment. She watched as out of nowhere it seemed shark magically attained a load of CDs and something in his hand, not to mention him hopping around with a towel on his foot. She watched as shark came closer in her direction when she noticed axels' foot and his path. She knew it was coming and didn't even bother to move for there was no time.

Shark felt his foot not moving anymore as he felt himself tip forward. He sort of flew through the air tossing the towels, shake, and CDs into the air. He crashed to the floor letting go of everything. Like the rain outside towels and CDs fell on lioness and shark. The CDs hit lioness making her steam with a towel half covering her face. She glared at shark who was rubbing his head form the fall when she looked up. The smoothie was still in the air tipping over spilling its contents into the air. Lioness closed her eyes and was covered in the liquid mess. She wiped off her eyes with the dirty towel smoke nearly coming from her nose. Shark saw this and weakly smiled,

"Sorry dude," was all he managed to say.

Lioness looked at her computer that was covered in smoothie. It sparked and with a fading buzzy noise the screen went black.

"No no!" she said grabbing the computer in two hands and tossing it aside.

"You broke my laptop shark!" she screamed jumping to her feet watching shark throw some towels and CDs off of him.

"Ya I didn't mean-,"

"Ya," she mocked, "you don't mean anything! Now what am I supposed to do, you completely destroyed my only means of escape from this crazy house!"

Shark looked at her utterly shocked, he saw such aggression in her eyes that he felt a twang in his heart.

"Don't you ever take anything seriously! All you do is lay back and do nothing all day! Try having responsibility like everybody else! I don't know why Mr. Lee even let you join the team you broke your vehicle the very first day you tried it!"

Sharks' features turned down, his smile vanished as he fiddled with the towel in his hands.

"_Stop wrecking people's lives and stuff!"_ lioness screamed storming away out of the living room.

King, hawk, and axel looked at the back of shark while lioness nearly stampeded into her room her eyes fixed on one thing. Her door slammed shut nearly knocking a picture off the wall. Axel looked at shark and jumped up off the table after lioness.

"Lioness wait!" axel yelled disappearing behind the corner.

King and hawk watched axel leave and looked back at shark, who was just standing there his back turned to them. They looked at each other and stopped bickering turning their attention back to the TV staying quite.Shark just stood there looking at the floor, the mess he had created. The towels were every where and a few of kings CDs broke, the smoothie spilled all over the floor covering everything. The cup lay broken on the floor along side the fired computer near the window.

He just stood there with empty eyes at the floor. His body didn't move and his hair covered his eyes, shadowing his face. The rain outside hummed against the windowpane trying to push its way inside. Shark felt his heart shatter in front of him looking at all the sparkling pieces on the ground begin do die and fade. He now felt alone from the whole group, _do Ireally wreck everyone's lives?_

* * *

_**Well I hoped you liked this one cuz I know I did! Just don't hurt me (dodges thrown objects) I can't really say anything else without giving away what happens later. .**_

_**Please Review on this chapter i need to know what you think of it! If you didn't like it try not to be to harsh on me (gives weak smile.)**_


	14. New weapon

Paine sat at his piano in the lighted room. His eyes were closed as his fingers worked there way across the keys. He played a Mozart theme that calmly filled the room. He stopped playing when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What now," paine barked opening his eyes and turning around towards the figure.Flesh stood there and sort of jumped when paine turned around, he was holding some special small minerals in his hand.

"uuhh…here Paine I got what you asked," the large man thrust his hands forward showing the sparkling crystals.Paine greedily smiled and stood up coming over to flesh.

"Very nice," he said picking up the metallic glove and putting it on his hand. And with the other he reached forward and grabbed the jems looking at them closely.

"see flesh this glove inhances the pain as you can see," Pain squezzed his hand showering green electricity and sparks."But when adding these gems," he placed the silver gems into specific holding spots throughtout the glove. "they reflect my own power and increase it ten fold."

Paine put In the last jewel and held is hand out watching the electricity string out until it began to form lines down the glove going from bottom to top. The lines became thicker and the sparks stopped until all of the bolts fused together to form one large thick one, about two hands sizes off of the glove. His hand glowed like a sword.

"This is wonderful, I wonder what it does," he glared at the large man and slashed him across the chest.

Flesh yelled and backed away running into the wall causing a small dent. He fell to his knees and made some groaning noises. Paine watched and looked at flesh.

"I see the energy is so high that it cuts the body like a sword but leaves no blood just a burn mark. So in other words it is an invisible knife cutting through the body except leaves only pain,"Paine smirked and watched as the energy crackled and faded back into the metallic glove. He squezzed his hand and wickedly grinned looking back at flesh.

"Get up flesh we have plans,"

* * *

_**ok so in other words he has this like mini lightsaber type thing that comes from the glove. If he stabs you with it for example it doesn't bleed or make a whole or anything, but it feels like it and could tear muscles from the stress and what not and wig out your movement, cause a heart attack or something like that depending on where he hits you. It feels like you got stabbed but you really didn't, do you understand what I'm saying?**_

_**And yes what a lame and very short chapter,I bet you weren't expecting paine at this critical moment now where you? We'll get back to the group don't worry! Sorry for the extrememly late update, i'll update the next chapter alot faster.**_


	15. Without You

Lioness walked back into the living room, she had cooled down after a while. Axel came to talk to her but she really wanted to fix this herself. She weakly smiled looking around the living room for shark. She wanted to apologize to him, she didn't mean to yell, it was just that it was driving her crazy being stuck in the house. She gazed around and saw hawk and king on the couch still, king was reading something while hawk read a magazine imagining himself in it. She got confused and cocked her eyebrow. She walked forward looking back and forth through the room where she saw the bench.

"Huh?" she asked and turned around toward the window. There she saw the towels folded, the shake cleaned up, the CDs nicely staked against the wall, and her laptop on the bench closed and cleaned.

Lioness smiled and put her hands on her hips then turned back towards the open room. She sighed again shark still was nowhere to be found. She walked over to the couch resting her arms on it struggling to think of where he could be.

"Where's' shark?" she asked looking at King and Hawk.

Hawk shrugged and king never looked up.

"I think he went to the garage," king said putting the book down and bringing out his computer.

She made a face to question him as she got up and walked over to the garage stair case. Quickly going down she jumped over the rail with a light smile on her face.

"Hey shark-,"

She looked around the garage there was nobody down there. Then she looked over and saw that Sharks yellow Sharkski 3000 (motorcycle version) was missing. She deeply sighed almost to a cry as she closed her eyes and grabbed the stair railing covering her eyes with her hand. Lioness quickly ran up the stairs and jumped to the window looking out of the foggy pane. She squinted her eyes and wiped off the fog, it was still pouring down rain and it was night making it nearly impossible to see except for the street light down below. It would be impossible to find him in this weather. She banged her fist against the cold glass and grit her teeth slowly putting her forehead against the glass. It was cold and it soothed her hot feelings her mouth faded down as she closed her eyes and felt some hair fall into her face.

"shark," she whispered only loud enough for the air to hear releasing her fist and placing her bare hand against the glass, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

The rain pelted his yellow suit whipping the drops of the material with the wind howling past his ears. It was dark all around him except for the white beam of light coming from the front of the bike. His eye protector reflected the street lights rushing past him one by one as he revved the engine and leaned closer to the bike watching the rain hit his helmet. It was cold outside as he drove off in no direction just getting away from it all. His blue eyes were hot as tears lingered there but not coming out. His blonde hair slightly coming from the helmet onto his face, He didn't feel like talking to anybody after the conflict. 

_Did she really mean that? Do I really ruin everything that people work for? _

Shark lifted off the bike after coming to a stop light, resting his one leg on the ground and looked up at the rain watching the sheets flow across the sky. He looked trying to see the stars, the milky way, but only clouds could be seen through his soft eyes.

_I knew king didn't really like me, hawk doesn't really care about anybody, and axel is my opposite…and lioness…_

The light turned back to green through the dark night as shark brought his attention back to the road. He leaned back down and revved the engine placing his foot back on the gas.

_I actually like her but I guess… _

A lone car sped across the road as he lifted the brake from under him.

_She doesn't love me._

The bike sent up the rain on the road as it came down upon the yellow figure. Shark bent his head against the rain pounding his body, his suit flapping in the wind. And as the rain slid off his helmet and bike a single tear fell down his cheek before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**_Yes I made shark be a sensitive guy, I thought it was a good chapter. I hope you did to! I think the story is going to come to an end in around ten more chapters. I couldn't give you a real number since I haven't written them yet though. I don't want it to end cuz I know when I read a good story (if it is a good story to you) that I never want it to end. _**

**_I actually listened to 'imagine me without you' on this chapter, I thought it went well with it.I am really liking this fic, its my first good one! You guys make me feel so special that you enjoy reading it with all of the reviews! _**


	16. Return to Old Memories

Lioness sat by the window edge looking out into the night watching the rain drip down the pane. She held her knees in her hands and watched the rain slow down to a drizzle through the light on the street. She sighed to herself worried about shark. Her eyes looked off into the distance ignoring the shadow appearing next to her.

"Don't worry lioness," Axel told her leaning his back against the wall in front of her. "Shark will be back,"

Lioness looked up and smiled trying to sound happy as she spoke.

"Ya I he'll have to if he wants to fix up his bike, I can't think of any other place that would know Mr. lees' technology,"

Axel smiled and pushed off the wall heading back across the living room to where king and hawk were. Lioness looked back out the window. _I'm not worried about him not coming back, I just don't know what to say when he comes back._ Lioness shook her head. _Sorry is all if have to say, why am I getting all worked up about it?_ Lioness quickly jumped to her feet and dove her hands down in the green pockets of her pants. She watched the floor as she paced the living room until Mr. Lee was heard through kings' computer.

"Alright team, Paine has been sighted at an abandoned warehouse down by the river."

Every one from lioness to hawk glanced at each other.

"Got it ML," axel replied, "gear it up team,"

…

Lioness glanced at axel in front of her as the drizzling rain hit her. The wind whipped past them as they headed for the warehouse which they had stumbled upon before.

"What about shark," she asked through her communicator.

"I'll tell him to meet us there," was his response as everyone turned and hawk soared from above.

* * *

Shark raced through the streets feeling much better from before letting the soft pat of rain sooth his heart and mind. 

"I guess I should go back now," he said to himself watching the street lights fly past one by one.But his thoughts broke as he heard axels' voice come in through his helmet.

"Shark, Paine's been sighted at the broken down warehouse by the river, we'll meet you there."

Shark slightly flinched closing his eyes, fixing his gaze ahead of him. His hands clenched on the handle bar before he revved the engine and sped up down the road. "See ya there Axe-man, shark out,"

Shark leaned harder against the bike before taking a sharp turn down the road. He looked ahead and saw the bridge, the water rippling from the rain. He stopped and scratched his helmet.

"Dude I forgot the bridge was out."Shark sat there for a minute before kicking back up and going the way he came trying to find a different route.

"I hope I wont be to late for the party," he said before disappearing down the road.

* * *

_**Well here ya go, I will probably end the story soon since i'm kind of losing intrest in it. But the good news is i'm going to write another one about sharkness. (Yeah i made that up, catchy right?) So when this one is done i'll start on that one.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	17. Once Again

The engines died as the crew came upon the familiar warehouse. Axel stepped out of his ride and took off his helmet tossing it on the inside. Lioness jumped off her bike and did the same laying her helmet on the seat and began to walk next to hawk who landed nearby. King appeared on her other side and the four stood side by side looking at the warehouse. A sunrise was beginning over the river shedding light on the team but their faces were serious and hard. The wind tossed by picking up some of lioness' hair. They all stood looking at the building, the one that brought back harsh memories. Hawk was the first to walk forward followed by axel, then king. Lioness held back a little and did a half turn towards the empty road. She tried to catch a glimpse of an approaching shark but an emptiness filled the space instead. She heard someone call her name and she quickly jumped back into reality. Jogging over to kings' side she clenched her fists and put her hands behind her head.

"Shark better hurry up and get here, or the fun is going to start without him," king said flicking a piece of dirt off his shoulder.

"Shark will be fine, for now we are just going to have to handle things by ourselves," axel replied stopping at the front door.

There was an eerie silence and axel looked at everyone before grabbing his tag blaster, (with the others following) and gently pushed open the door. The team scurried inside staying close to the rotten wood walls. Lioness held her blaster to her chest and glanced back at the door just before it closed. Shark still wasn't there. There was a creak along the floor and the team held their breathe. It quickly passed and they crouched running through the empty hallways. Hawk went ahead and looked into the open assembly room. Turning back he shook his head and axel straightened up.

"Alright team first priority, find Paine. We'll have to split into two groups and search the ware house." Axel stated when a rush of air passed over them. The team raised there arms to block their faces from the dust and closed their eyes. Lioness looked up as the dust began to disperse and saw flesh, spydah, and Paine standing in the ware house.

"I guess we won't have to," lioness remarked and Paine smiled at them.

"Nice to see you again manning," was all Paine said as the two glared down at each other.

Axel grit his teeth and rushed forward. Paine stood still while spydah and flesh jumped away from his sides to confront the team. King went after flesh and hawk and lioness went for spydah. A metal leg came flying towards the two, hawk dodging to the side and lioness back flipped out of the way. Doing a series of flips lioness got closer and kicked spydah in the face followed by a jump kick from hawk. She grinned but turned her head to the side and saw a metal leg in front of her face, and some of her hair falling to the side. Hawk suddenly grabbed lioness on her side and pushed her away from another leg that pierced her pervious position. Meanwhile king stood moving his fingers while flesh sort of growled and did the same. Running forward the two meet hand to hand pushing towards the other. Sweat dropped off kings' face while flesh brought around a leg kick forcing him to break away. King dodged a few attacks but it seemed harder than before.

"Where is that fool shark?" king said while rolling out of the way of a foot.

"He should have been here by now," lioness said while holding a rather powerful metal leg from her chest.

_Back at the river_

Shark sat leaning up against his yellow bike with arms folded on his chest. He placed a foot on the ground and took a deep sigh. Somehow or another he had managed to be within sight of the warehouse but he was on the other side of the river.  
"dude I just made a complete circle," he told himself leaning forward on the handle bars arms crossed.

Shark sighed again and placed a foot on the accelerator, revving the engine once again. He sped up the bike sending up a wave of dirt and turned around in place. Placing both feet on the bike he took off in the right direction.

"By the time I get there it's going to be over already!" he told himself turning down a street corner. He noticed a sign for an alternate route for getting over the river and let out a chuckle.

"Finally,"

With a right turn he popped a small wheelie and went under a tunnel losing the signal from the communicator.

_dun dun da_

**_sorry the line thing wasn't working when I tried to upload this and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer._**

**_I am EXTERMELY sorry for the late update. School just started and with homework, school, dinner, parents, and a sister it is kind of hard to get on. I absolutely love the reviews though! You guys make me feel so special that I write more! I should start working on my other sharkness stuff but I haven't gotten around to it lately. _**

**_I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one, being a junior is hard work! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_you know, I started writing this after I saw the third episode of A.T.O.M. I thought i would just let you know! Just a fun tid bit of information.I believe it was the first fanfic about it._**


	18. To much to handle

Axel was slammed into the assembly line machinery his arms holding Paines' arm away from his face. The Energy sword coming dangerously close to his face.

"Axel!" lioness called but was cut short as a metal leg slashed across her path. Quickly jumping out of the way the metal spider stood in her way of axel.

Axel struggled with Paines' face staring him down.

"How do you like it now manning?" Paine asked a wicked grin across his face.

Axel strained and felt his arms being pushed harder into his chest, the energy close enough for him to feel the heat. King found an opening and rushed to axels side yelling into the air. Jumping over the machinery king was almost there when a huge dumbbell smacked him in the chest. Flying across the room axel tried to follow kings' body with his eyes.

"King!" he cried but was snapped back to the threat in front of him.

"You should worry about yourself manning," Paine threatened kicking axel away from the machinery. Skidding to a halt on the ground, axel reached up for his communicator and jumped away from the sword that skimmed his arm, slicing up his orange and black suit.

**The lines aren't working again**

The lights reflected off sharks' helmet as he raced through the tunnel. The dim yellow lights flying past like a river the wind tossing up his yellow suit. The tunnel was empty and shark narrowed his eyes under his shaded helmet. He had a strange feeling welling up in his chest. Something was going on.

He heard a crackling come from inside his helmet and it snapped him back into reality. He waited for the noise to stop and a voice come through but he had no such luck. Lifting one hand off the bike he touched the communicator part on his chest and turned it on and off again. The crackling seized but when he turned it back on that was the only sound around. He questioned it and put his hand back on the bike handles slightly adjusting the bike through a small curve in the tunnel. Moving out of the way of an oncoming car shark went again to test the communicator.

"Ax-man, can you hear me?" he asked through his helmet the feeling growing harder in his chest.

"Axel?" he asked again. Still no response.

Angrily sighing shark turned off the communicator the constant buzz giving him a headache. _The tunnel must be blocking out the signal_ shark told himself coming closer to the bike, speeding up. _They better be alright over there._ With a burst of speed shark saw the white light of morning at the end of the tunnel growing bigger.

**Warehouse**

Axel did a side flip from Paines' sword cutting his leg.

"Shark! Shark!" he literally screamed through the communicator blood dripping off his shoulder, the fabric hanging limp against his arm.

Paine lunged forward towards axel throwing his energy blade towards his stomach, the energy crackling through the air. Axel yelped and the blade skimmed his stomach just enough to cut the fabric. Taking his opportunity, axel crouched down putting his hands together before jumping towards his stomach.

"Jo-lan cho'batsou!" pushing the white energy into Paines' stomach forcing him away from axel.

Axel fell to one knee holding one arm to the communicator trying to catch his breath. He wiped a drop of blood off his lip and tried to calm his heart.

"Shark where are you? Get to the warehouse now! Shark can you hear me? Shark!"

Lioness smacked into the wall from the metal leg and fell to her knees. Something was different about Paine and his goons this time. They seemed a lot stronger than usual. She gasped and looked up to see a metal pincer coming towards her face. Seeing the reflection of it in her eyes she braced herself for impact but felt nothing. She looked up and saw hawk desperately grabbing onto the leg. Spikes came from the metal and dug into his arm but he still held on to save lioness' life.

"Move!" he shouted until the metal arm broke through his grasp to hit an empty wall.

"Axel we need to retreat," lioness called helping hawk to his feet trying to stop his arms from bleeding.

"We can't," axel said shakily standing on his feet, "Paines blocked off the door, he really wants to do us in this time,"

Catching them off guard spydah thrashed his leg around, spikes still extended, smacking lioness and hawk off their feet. Axel went to help when a call from Paine echoed across the room.

"I hope you like our new adjustments manning!" he yelled engaging in combat with axel. "Because they are the last things you're going to see!"

The two fought jumping over one another when the energy blade slashed across axels chest slicing the communicator in two. _Shit_ Axel told himself before throwing a punch towards Paine.

**tunnel**

Shark heard a loud popping noise and the communicator in his helmet went to static. Jumping at the sound shark instantly knew that there was trouble at the warehouse. Throwing the bike into full motion he sped out of the tunnel a whirlwind of leafs and wind behind him rushing into the air. Weaving between traffic he lifted the bike onto the hood of an oncoming car and jumped into the air over a construction barrier. Slamming back into the ground shark passed the river and the warehouse was in view. Shrinking low he skidded to the side almost tipping over the bike, having to put his foot on the pavement so he didn't tip on the turn. Whipping back to extreme speeds he made his way to the warehouse.

**To be continued**

Oooohhhh boy! I tricked ya on the tunnel didn't I? I liked writing this chapter, I couldn't find good action music for it though. It may be a little jumpy but that was the only way I could think of writing the chapter. I've been working on my other story and I don't know if I should put it up while this one is still in progress because it's kind of like a sequel you could say. The only thing it relates to with this story is the relationship between shark and lioness at the end of the story, which I haven't told you about yet. I was going to update this story two days ago but there was a problem with the site! I swear it hates me because it won't let me use the lines for divders, so please pardon that. Grrrrr, makes me mad.

Oh and just to inform some people that Sharkness means Shark and Lioness. I thought I would just make that clear. I know its corny and every one knows but for those who didn't there ya go.

Love the reviews! Thanks for reading my story! Please keep reviewing! (it makes me update faster)


	19. Surprise

The bike roared through the streets as cars flung past his body creating ripples in his bright yellow suit. Pushing his heel down hard into the brakes Shark tried to stop the bike. A loud screech filled the air as the tires tried to stop moving, creating black marks and making smoke fill the air. Turning to the side and lowering speed Shark rested his foot on the ground and nearly jumped off the bike. Quickly tossing off the helmet he sprinted over to the door. Crashes and yells faintly echoed around the empty warehouse as the light of the morning sun reflected off the river behind him.

His eyes grazed his surroundings, finding his fellow teammates' bikes still there setting an automatic sigh of relief escape his lips, but at the same time a shiver ran down his spine. Violently knocking open the door, Shark burst through the rotten warehouse knowing exactly where his companions were. His arms and legs pumped back and forth rhythmically as the crashes grew louder and the yells more clear. He could hear names being thrown across the room and the wood banisters above him shake with the force of an impact. His adrenaline went crazy as the assembly room came into view and he skidded to a halt almost falling over. The instant he slid into the room he fell to his knees and ducked for overhead a person came flying at him. King crashed into the door way above him and eventually fell off onto him.

"Ouch, about time you got here!" King yelled at him. Shark looked at King with a dazed expression. King was bruised and bloody with dust lingering all around his clothes.

Shark looked up and noticed everybody was the same way, hurt from the battle. This made him nervous and he quickly stood up and jumped over a metal leg that came whizzing towards him. Unfortunately another came as a counter attack and hit him from the side, sending him flying across the room. Axel looked up to see Shark enter the room and at the same moment watching him fly across the room.

He laughed to himself thinking that only Shark was able to pull of getting hit right as he entered the room. But Paine quickly appeared before him coming so close the sword cut off some of his hair. Axel fell off balance and watched as Paine came down on him with the evil glowing sword. Waiting for impact and feeling none Axel saw Lioness round house kick Paine in the face. The two fell over to the side in a struggle until Paine threw Lioness off and went after her. Axel lunged forward to help her but found his leg was stuck in a broken down part of the assembly line.

"Lioness!" Axel screamed trying to yank his leg free but coming to no avail.

Shark looked up from the spot he crashed into the wall, rubbing his head, and saw Axel point towards Paine. Shark saw Lioness get pinned to the wall and thrown to the side, the team was getting a serious beating and Shark became more excited and frightened at the same time. Noticing Hawk and King busy with trying to keep flesh and sphyda off the others trails Shark jumped forward and sprinted over towards Lioness.

Paine was slowly walking towards her, arm outstretched, a twisted look on his face. Lioness felt drained of all her energy trying to back away pushing herself backwards against the ground. The air around them was tense and she knew that her time was up. But a breeze brushed by her face picking up the loose strands of brown hair from her ponytail, swaying them in front of her fire yellow eyes. Shark skidded to a halt to defended her, arms up in a boxing position towards Paine. His blue eyes were hard and glaring as Paine stopped for a moment. Paine smiled and lifted his sword higher for him to see. Shark flinched and glanced back at lioness.

"I gotcha," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Lioness' eyes jumped for a moment her heart pounding faster than it already was. She felt the pulse come from her open wounds sending the blood flowing faster. _He is going to protect me_ she thought to herself.

Paine sprinted forward and shark felt his heart skip a beat, how would he defeat the unbreakable sword? Raising his arms closer against his chest, the only thing he really could do, and tightened his fists. But as he did a familiar cold feeling on his wrists appeared, quickly looking he saw the metal fin gauntlets he was testing before, and he knew that they were his only chance.

Paine let out a yell and lunged forward arm out stretched like a spear, the yellow energy sparking. Shark yelled out as well turning the gauntlets on and spinning the tubes towards Paine. Shark flinched as he felt something hit across his chest, but his adrenaline pushed forward. His eyes shook, their gazes met and Shark thrust the gauntlet forward sending a explosion of air from the metal band. Paine felt the explosion of air and was sent flying backward into the wall crashing through machinery until he put a crater in the wall. Lioness broke out into a smile and flesh and spyhda looked up getting a scared look on their faces. Lioness laughed and began to get to her knees looking at Shark. She closed her eyes and laughed smiling to herself resting on one knee, her elbow on it as well, getting ready to push herself up. Chuckling she spoke to shark.

"Haha, about time you got-,"

Lioness broke off as she opened her eyes. There within the yellow irises of her eyes shark was tipping forward through the air, falling forward. All sounds died as she watched mortally dumfounded as shark fell to the floor.

**_Please review!_**


	20. Goodbye to a Hero

Her eyes glazed with almost a liquid ice feeling, so cold that she felt frost would cover her cheeks. As she sat there on one knee Shark fell forward without a sound or movement or any resistance. He hit the ground sending up a spray of dust and the creaking of floorboards filled the room. Lioness just sat there looking at the fallen hero. She didn't understand what was wrong with him, one moment he was jumping and sliding all over the place and then…Shark laid their motionless as his back quickly rose up and down with the shortness of breathe. Almost smacking herself to move Lioness jumped over and put her hand on his back, kneeling on one knee. She pushed on him feeling his chest rapidly move under her in an unnatural way.

"Shark," she called still pushing while she called again, "Shark!"

Never had one of the team fallen randomly like this before, it was a shock and she just couldn't grasp it in her mind. With no response to his name Lioness rolled Shark over to his back, his head laying limp as she turned him over. Then she saw why Shark had fallen. Across his chest lay a long thick black burn across his skin from shoulder to hip. Lioness glanced up and gasped; now she could remember when it was too late. When Paine came close he was able to cut shark across his chest before being hit by the jet of air.

Lioness put her hands on his still warm chest and watched as his chest rose swiftly up and down as if he wasn't getting enough air. She listened and found an irregular heartbeat, something fatal if not quickly taken care of.

"Quick somebody call the hospital!" Lioness screamed half holding Shark who was beginning to sweat, breathing harshly through his mouth, eyes closed. Hawk nodded from across the room and ran towards the vehicles outside; the communicators were fried from the fight. King threw something off of him and Axel limped over to his side unaware of what was going on across the room. All they could figure was that the emergency was just a broken limb and so far everyone had something at least fractured so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Lioness brushed some of the blonde hair out of Sharks' face and laid him on the ground looking into his face. Her hands griped her pants and she glanced to the other guys seeing them begin to head over her way.

"You guys alright?" Axel called noticing Shark was lying on the floor but still to far away to see anything.

"Na, something's wrong with Shark," Lioness said quickly looking at shark not noticing his chest moving slower. "But if Hawk called the hospital he should be alright."

And like a curse she felt her hand that was placed on Sharks' chest stop moving. A huge pulse went through her mind and her own heart skipped a beat. Not wanting to look down she stared off at King and Axel who noticed a change in her state. Feeling the drip of sweat down her cheek Lioness slowly tilted her head down her eyes shaking from fatigue. Her eyes subconsciously filled with tears.

_He's not breathing_ she immediately told herself, never thinking that this was possible, stuck in a shock like state staring at him.

Shark lay motionless his mouth cracked open with a hint of blood leaving a trail along his face. His blue eyes lay closed and his hair dirty and burnt from some near fires. His suit torn and burned across the chest where blood began to appear from such an intense burn. And on his chest lay his tooth necklace lay still attached to its' leather string around his neck.

"NO, NO," she cried to herself the tears unable to be held back as she faced down towards Sharks' head. Lioness rapidly went to her knees and pushed on his chest then went to his mouth for C.P.R. She did it again the tears still coming from her eyes confusing her mind even more. The shattered wood lay around them as she pressed the gift of life onto shark who only refused.

"NO!" she cried her voice choking on the tears.

The salt gems fell from her cheeks like a river as she looked into his closed eyes. Outside she heard the faint sound of sirens, they sounded far away to hear like a dream, the lights only pretending to flash outside a nearby window, hoping this was all a dream.

"No," she whispered hunching over picking shark in her arms like a child his head hanging down, _no _she whispered again, so soft that even the wind lost track of her words.

* * *

**_whoo hoo I'm almost at 50 reviews, please keep them comin! Oh and I can't tell you what happens next or if shark is living or dead to put it plainly, I want you to feel the emotion! Guess what is going to happen! Don't be to harsh but let me know you love it!_**


	21. There can be miracles

Lioness Sat with her arms wrapped around sharks' limb form as she pressed her face into his chest. She wailed into his chest rubbing her tears across his yellow suit. The sirens outside seemed silent to her, the lights flashing, lightning up the room around her. Axel and King heard her cries but couldn't reach the two for there was too much debris in the way. Lioness stopped rubbing her head feeling defeated and weak. She opened her eyes, a far distant look in them. She tried to tell herself that this was a dream, shark was just playing one of his tricks on her. Lioness' eyes filled with tears again and she clutched shark even harder than before like that of a frightened child and her teddy bear.

Lioness did not understand why it had to happen to shark, the goofy one, the one who always smiled, why did it have to be the one that enjoyed life the most? But a thought threw a wave of guilt over her body.

_This is my fault_ she thought to herself slightly pulling away from the yellow fabric, her eyes wide open. _Maybe if I hadn't been mean to shark and made him run away he could have been here and things could have ended up differently!_

Her mind raced over the past few hours and she slightly let go of shark, letting him slip through her hands onto her lap. She looked into his face with such a look of horror that she felt that her mind was deceiving her. Time was moving slow around the wounded pair as she felt her heart race and blood rush….

_The last thing I said to him….was that...he didn't belong on the team…that he ruined my life…I hated him. _

Her own mind seemed to betray her, her heart told her to stop when she could have but her rage and anger never ceased. Her voice was choked as she tried to speak her eyes welling with even more tears. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"I never meant that shark! You belong on this team! You belong in the house, You belong in my life!" Lioness scrunched up her face the tears freely flowing, squinting her eyes to try and get rid of the nightmare.

"I-," Her words were cut off as something brushed up against her cheek.

Lioness' eyes shot open and she looked into her arms to find two crystal blue eyes looking at her.

Shark weakly looked at lioness, his eyes half open and full with such color the ocean looked dim against his eyes. His chest moved ever so slowly against her arms and his arm was shakily raised toward her face. Lioness stood motionless afraid that if she moved shark would disappear. Shark halfheartedly smiled, his lips trying to move and turned to a small smile towards lioness. His fingers gently brushed up against lioness's cheek, pushing the tears off her face and onto his hand. Lioness felt his hand and glove brush her tears and she started to smile towards him.

"Don't worry," Shark whispered so softly Lioness thought she missed his words. A slight pause froze time just for them, "I forgive you,"

Lioness felt the room around them disappear, the heat of fire vanish, the panic in her soul disperse. She felt that what he said was unreal, without hesitation or question he forgave her, even after all the stuff she had said to him.

Lioness didn't have the power to move as somebody took shark out of her hands and placed him on a stretcher. She watched as they carried shark off, the arm that rested upon her cheek hanging over the stretcher, slightly swinging back and forth.

* * *

**_I know it's a little short sorry! But I hope you guys like the story, there is only one more chapter left so review while you can! I would appreciate it, haha. Well, You could have guessed Shark wouldn't have died but hey, those surprises are in my next story! And a special thank you to every body who reviewed! Lots of love to ya!_**


	22. Under the trees

The light waved on the ground like water, casting shadows under it's green leafs. The branches rustled together in the wind creating a hushed whisper around her. Lioness sat on a lonely brown bench outside the hospital. Her head was bowed and her hands placed on her lap looking down into the ground. Another breeze brushed by casting a few leafs to fall from the treetop. Lioness looked up from the bench leaning against the back, looking up through the trees towards the open blue sky. A faint shadow of a bird flew overhead and Lioness sighed again, her mind wandering. She sat thinking about Shark who seemed to stay stuck in her mind ever since last night.

Her eyes were slightly dropped from the lack of sleep. Her thoughts tumbled around so much that she couldn't fall into a dream, afraid it would only turn into a nightmare. Lioness put her hand to her head trying to cast away the thought of a nightmare but it was already upon her. The moments rolled through her mind, Shark falling to the ground, his heart stop beating, him lying in her arms. Lioness leaned forward on the bench, her heart aching even more.

"Was he really telling the truth," she asked herself on the bench in the grass in denial, talking only to the trees. "Or was he just trying to make me feel better,"

The breeze knocked some loose strands of hair into her face forcing her to brush them back. Lioness cuddled into herself, the autumn season making the air turn chilly. She slightly laughed to herself in a melancholy way.

"You would be the one to say something and not mean it,"

She tried to sound happy but her words just made it seem even more unreal. Her smile broke and she sat hugging her arms in the little patch of forest.

"I wish I could take that night back…the night where I said you didn't mean anything. But I guess it's too late, you're in critical condition from my words." Her eyes began to fill with tears and she shut her eyes from the cold breeze trying to hold back the words. The emotion began to bubble inside of her now, confusing her sense of friend and lover.

"Just please tell me you forgive me," she whispered to herself, guilt running ramped and filling her voice. "I don't want to be the villain…not to you."

Lioness looked back up into the sky her face filled with all emotions that she couldn't figure out. She looked back straight ahead and tilted her head slightly down. "But it doesn't matter right, I hurt you to far down for you to even talk to me again. You'll probably never get close to me again."

The trees rustled some more but this time with more excitement hidden in their whispers.

"I couldn't do that," a voice said from behind Lioness.

Lioness' head shot up, her eyes gazing forward but her ears and heart turned behind her. And there under the tree, the leafs falling across his figure, Shark stood one arm in a sling, his white patient jacket open showing the bandages across his chest. There was wrap around his forehead and his pants hanging on his hip slightly baggy. Lioness jumped up from the bench letting go of her coat looking stunned toward Shark. Lioness' face seemed shocked yet extremely happy at the same time. The light from the trees glinted in her eyes showing the oncoming tears that were ready to break the surface. Shark just smiled towards her, his blonde hair faintly swaying in the wind, his clothes rustling from the gentle wind. The two stood looking at each other for a while before Lioness let her hands drop to her side and she managed to put the smile on her face that was longing in her heart.

"I meant what I said," Shark said looking deep into her sparkling green eyes that shimmered.

Lioness felt a great relief off her shoulders and a small laugh escaped her lips even though a few droplets of tears jumped off her face as she moved her head, blinking her eyes. Shark laughed as well and Lioness ran from the bench crying, throwing her arms around Sharks' neck, putting her face into his chest. Shark openly smiled moving his arm out of the way before holding Lioness in the embrace. Shark felt his bandages moisten from her tears and rested his head upon hers with a smile. The two didn't have to say anymore, they stood in each others arms under the falling leafs of the trees. Shark held her close to his chest rubbing his head for a moment into her hair before she looked up at him. The two caught eyes, Blue crystals to green jade. Their smiles showed it all as the hidden love came through…where under the tree...they finally broke the line of friend and lover.

* * *

_**And with that last chance is finished! Please, please, and please review! This is your last chance to review on my story..haha! Even all you people who read and enjoy but never ever review just add your two sense for me! Tell me all you like what ya didn't, anything (don't be to harsh though)! I have some good news for all you shark fans though. Since there are not alot of shark/lioness fics I decided to make two more! They may take time but atleast you can count on two more stories! I'll be uploading it as fast as I can! They will pick up a few months after each story, for example in the next story The Teams Second Chance, (title may/will change) lioness and shark are in a relationship so it just continues. I may add stuff that is related to this story, but who knows. What I write is what I write, right!**_


End file.
